Ear Petting
by PracticallyPerfection
Summary: InuYahsa and Kagome fight, as per usual, but it's nothing a little ear petting can't fix. InuYasha oneshot, KagomexInuYahsa


Disclaimer: I own zero part of InuYasha.

Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have a fight like always, but it's nothing a little ear rub can't fix.

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

The forest shook with impacts and Miroku, Sango and Shippo all flinched at the sound of contact.

"He certainly has a death wish." Sango stated, sipping her tea.

"How can one be so dense?" Was Miroku's reply.

Kagome came storming through the threshold. "I'm going home, I will be back in three days. Can I please borrow Kilala?" Sango nodded and she left.

InuYasha came back moments later glaring at his feet. "Stupid Kagome, we have shards to find, no one cares abut her stupid tests."

"Give her a break InuYasha. Kagome has a lot on her plate living here and in her own time. She can't give up her old life. What she does there is very important to people in her age I understand."

"Yeah but what does she care? All she's got to do is find pieces of the jewel and we'll be good."

"And once we have them all? What's Kagome going to do then."

"Stay here, with us." InuYahsa stated as if there was no other possibility.

The three passed each other gazes and small smiles of understanding.

"This is stupid, I don't have time to wait, we're so close now. I'm ong to go get her."

"Do you think that's wise, InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, you lecherous monk." Inuyahsa said.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should give her her three days."

"Yeah, Kagome seemed pretty mad. Besides, the less you bother her, the more food she always bring back."

InuYasha hit Shippo.

InuYahsa managed another day and a half but once he'd run out of demons in the area he was bored again, so he finally left to go and hurry Kagome.

He came out on the other side of the well just the same as he had entered, only now he was centuries into the future. His nose led him to the families dining room where a lonely bowl of Ramen sat.

He grinned and went inside to investigate. "Kagome? Hello?"

He could hear running water upstairs, but otherwise silence. He grinned. "Mine, now." And ate it all.

"InuYahsa!" He jumped and turned to see Kagome wrapped in a towel.

"You ate my dinner!"

"How was I suppose to know Kagome? You were bathing. I thought it had been forgotten."

It had been forgotten but Kagome still wasn't over their fight from the last time they saw each other.

"Go home. I still have another day."

"Aww, come on Kagome. Everyone's bored and wants to start searching again."

"I'm sure everyone else is fine. You're the only one itching to go out."

"Well of course I am, every time we get close you come home."

"InuYasha I did not come home to fight with you."

"We don't have to fight, Kagome" He growled. "Just come on already."

"No. I need to study."

"Kagome!"

"Sit."

He ploughed through the air and into the floor.

"You wench!"

"I'll say it again."

"No, you don't have to do that." He muttered.

"Come on, if you let me study all of tonight and don't wake me up tomorrow, we can leave before lunch."

InuYasha grumbled but followed her upstairs.

"Why do you have to study so much anyways? It's a waste of time."

"No it's not. I need an education."

"Bahumbug."

"Be quiet."

Kagome sat at her desk and opened her books. InuYasha sat himself on her bed where he continued to roll around until he decided her bed was too warm and moved to the floor, propping himself against the desk she worked at by her feet.

She ignored him and continued to work in silence as InuYasha sat quietly at her side playing with Buyo. After a few hours of this, and Buyo having long fled, Kagome's hand dropped to her side, lightly brushing against his hair.

InuYasha was starting to get sleepy and was now sitting there with his eyes closed. His hand against his swords sheath. Unknowingly Kagome's hand went to his ear where she slowly started to rub and pet it.

She was still working through her problems when she heard a small thump and looked own at her hand that was currently scratching at the base of one of his ears. InuYasha's foot was lightly kicking out, almost like a dog's would when getting a belly rub.

She couldnt stop the light laugh that left her lips and she slowly continued to rub his ears, her work forgotten. InuYasha looked half asleep. Eye's barely open, head resting against her leg and his legs stretched out.

His head was leaning towards her hand, always trying to keep contact as she rubbed and she was pretty sure she could hear a very light purr coming from him.

She pet at his ears for another half hour before she finally read the time and decided she needed to get to bed before she passed out on top on him.

As soon as her fingers stopped he seemed to be released from the trance and he looked up at her groggy.

"Sorry InuYahsa but I have to sleep now too."

He frowned in confusion before a light blush took over, and then she snapped. "Why'd you do that! God, woman. I said not to touch my ears!"

"Well sorry but you didn't exactly act like you didn't like it!"

"Because it was mind control!"

Kagome was itching to use sit but he had been so calm just a few moments ago and she yearned to have that back, so she turned her back to him and got into bed, already having been dressed in her pyjamas.

"Come here InuYahsa."

"Why?" He scowled.

"Because I said so."

He took a seat by her bed and she reached out to stroke his ears, lightly hitting him when he went to yell at her. "Be quiet, you were fine earlier and I like it." Then she continued to rub his ears.

At some point Kagome had fallen asleep and InuYahsa had moved his head out from under her out stretched hand, put her arm back by her side and moved into the bed by her feet so he could guard her and fell into a peaceful sleep beside her, tanks to her petting.

They were both woken up from a light sound of giggling and bright flash.


End file.
